This invention relates to certain sulfonamides which are antiarrhythmic agents.
German Pat. No. 1,964,423 describes a series of aromatic ethers of the general formula ##STR3## wherein the variables have, inter alia, the values: R.sup.1 is amino, lower alkyl sulfonamido; R.sup.2 is hydrogen or halogen; each of R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 is hydrogen, halo, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy; X is O or S; and Y is --CH.sub.2 --, --CHOH--; and their use as agents for the lowering of blood pressure.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10,077, filed Feb. 2, 1987 discloses a series of substituted piperazines of the formula ##STR4## wherein R is NO.sub.2, NH.sub.2 or NHSO.sub.2 R.sup.3 ; R.sup.3 is, for example, (C.sub.1-4)alkyl or NR.sup.1 R.sup.2 wherein each of R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 is independently H or (C.sub.1-4)alkyl; and X is --(CH.sub.2).sub.m --, --CO(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- or --CH(OH)(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- wherein m is 1-4 and n is 1-3; and their use as antidisrhythmia agents.
Luxembourg Pat. No. 42041 describes 1,4-disubstituted piperazines of the formula ##STR5## PG,3 wherein the variables may have, for example, the values: X=--(CH.sub.2).sub.2 --, --CH.sub.2 --CO--, or --CH.sub.2 CHOH--; R.sup.1 =H.sub.2 NSO.sub.2 --, NO.sub.2, or NH.sub.2 ; R.sup.2 =H, NO.sub.2 or NH.sub.2 ; R.sup.3 =H.